Heating Up
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: Sequel to Heat. It's recommended you read that one first. - Things are only heating up. In a good, and a bad way. HP/DM, Bottom!Draco, Catboy!Draco
1. Chapter 1

**xDemoiselleGothique: **Welcome to the sequel of Heat; Heating Up. I won't keep you stalling for long.

* * *

**Heating Up.  
**_The Heat's Only Getting Started…_

* * *

_Two weeks prior…_

* * *

What had he done to deserve this? Oh, yeah. He tried to kill Dumbledore. He bullied half the school. He is an absolute fucknut to others. Yup, that would describe him.

"Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Pans. Don't worry about me." He managed a shaky smile that just happened to convince her. Something was up, she knew. But she also knew he was going to tell her in his own time. He needed to think.

He was upset. His heart was broken. To Potter, it had just been a fuck-and-run. Draco had been taken advantage of. But it would only make him stronger, _right?_

Screw that, he preferred to cry. The blonde sobbed his heart out, and wrote everything in a diary.

'_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and I'm 17 years old.  
I live in a Wizarding family with my father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and my mother, Narcissa Druella Malfoy née Black. I am an only child. A spoiled one, at that – I admit it._

_I am rather gifted what concerns magic, music, the arts and languages. So it was no surprise that I succeeded in becoming an Animagus. But my father bullied me in doing more and more. He would hit me with his cane. He treated me almost worse than my only friend when I was small. His name was Dobby the House Elf._

_I never felt loved by anyone except my mother and Dobby. But my mother had become increasingly colder and colder. I believe it had something to do with the Dark Lord in our house. _

_And Potter always took the things from me that I loved or enjoyed. He took Dobby from me. He took the fun out of Quidditch for me. He took everything. Throughout these years I've been alone, and nothing but alone._

_So when I came in heat a couple of days ago, I was scared for my fucking life._

_I was a virgin. I hadn't even kissed yet until fucking Saint Potter came along and decided it was okay for him to just take advantage of my heated state!_

_He fucked me, thoroughly. And to be quite frankly honest, I have never felt so satisfied. But I never consented to anything. How could I? My mind was too clouded! _

_I had promised my virginity to the one I'd spend a lifetime with. Not to Saint fucking Potter!_

_Why does he just go around and claim everything he desires? I'm sick of it! I'm not letting myself be used like some sort of nocturnal plaything! I lost my virginity to him… He didn't even care… I hate him. I hate myself. _

_Now every moment I'm without him, hurts like a bitch. I should really go see Madame Pomfrey, but I'm too scared._

_I want to cry._

_I want to die._

_I have been broken._

_Are you happy now?'_

* * *

_The Day In Dumbledore's Office…_

* * *

Draco cried. It hurt so badly… Why didn't he go to Madame Pomfrey?! Why did he stay in bed all those weeks?!

He sat there, sobbing, clutching his stomach. His hair covered his eyes. "It hurts! It fucking hurts!" He cried out

"I know, Draco... It's not your fault..." Snape whispered, stroking his hair gently.

"What's going on?" Potter asked, confused. Draco hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Well, Potter. I warned you. Have fun taking care of my godson for the rest of your pathetic little life." Snape sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco was in heat when you... Had intercourse with him. You're mated to him." Dumbledore explained kindly.

_"Say what now." __Potter asked, gawking at the old man. "What does that even __mean?"__ He exclaimed._

_"It means, if you selfishly claim something, it will be yours forever in the animal world. And since Draco was in heat when you did so, or in other words, part animal, you're stuck with him. Every moment he's away from you, not able to touch you, hurts." Severus snarled. "You foolish, selfish little boy!"_

_"You should be glad he didn't got pregnant, Harry." Dumbledore agreed with Severus._

_"Professor!" Potter exclaimed._

_"No buts, Harry. You got yourself into this." Dumbledore said._

_"Well, at least I've got a reason to break up with Ginny now." Potter shrugged as if he didn't care._

_Draco got up from his chair, trying not to waddle. He was too weak to even stand. He raised his hand, and smacked it right across the inconsiderate prick's face._

_"You only think about yourself! You've ruined my life! Do you even realize that I could not consent because my body was fit on finding a fucking mate, Potter?! Do you? Well?! You used me, and tossed me aside like a soiled cloth! I was a fucking virgin! I am not standing for this, and my inner Animagus isn't either. We will find you, we will wreck you, and we will fucking tear you apart!" The blonde snarled. If he had the power, he would've murdered the Raven right on the spot._

_"Don't fucking use me like that! I am human, you know! I have feelings!" Draco yelled, feeling tears run down his face._

Potter's expression softened slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Malfoy…" He mumbled. He pulled him into a somewhat awkward hug.

Draco's mind suddenly couldn't find it's anger file anymore. His body molded perfectly against Potter's, and he relaxed fully. All the pain was gone.

He couldn't help starting to cry, hiding his face in the idiotic Raven's shoulder. "Shhhh… It's okay… Let it all out…" Potter whispered.

And when Potter kissed him, their lips molding together perfectly… All he could think was, _'This is what home feels like.'_

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **End of Chapter 1. What did you think? I really, really hoped you like it. I wrote it, in, like, one hour. I really did my best to display the emotions. Please review~


	2. Authors' Note

Hello everyone.

I'm very sorry to announce that I had to factory-reset my phone.  
I always write my stories on my phone, on a diary app, so all of it is lost now.  
I had written every chapter for Heating Up already,  
but they are all lost now and I can't remember what exactly happened in them,  
so this story will be on hiatus for a little while.  
On the other hand, I've been doing research for my new story, _You'll Never Find Out._  
It's a stalking story. Please be patient with me.  
Thank you so much.

Love,  
Kristy.


End file.
